


Just Right

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [68]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Contented McCoy, Contented Spock, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fourth Time's A Charm, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of 'Fourth Time's A Charm'Spock gets it just right.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> This set of four drabbles is not the usual four succeeding parts of one story. Rather, these are four separate stories about different versions of Spock either trying to instigate or performing a First Time with McCoy. Each has a different tone to it, and each has a different outcome.  
> 

McCoy opened his eyes, stretched with satisfaction, then rolled so that he faced the man lying beside him.

“Hi,” he said softly with a lazy smile that he couldn’t have stopped even if he’d wanted.

McCoy's eyes flicked over the face so close to his. So foreign before, so beloved now.

“Are you as happy as I am?” McCoy murmured.

“More so,” Spock murmured back as he placed a chaste kiss on McCoy’s lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me that it could be this good?”

“I did not know myself. Perhaps the angels wanted us to learn of it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
